I Just Couldn't Believe
by L.A.D. CORP. iNC
Summary: Kagome could not seriously... No way could she... With HIM! Naruto xover


Please Read, Review, and most definitely Enjoy!

L

**I Just Couldn't Believe**

She couldn't believe it. Sakura was just short of openly gawking; already her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped. Okay, fine, she was gawking. But she was blushing, and gawking doesn't include blushing so _technically_ she was off of gawking… Oh, forget it. She continued staring in disbelief, first at her roommate, then at the man at the doorway, and then back at her roommate. Was this woman seriously the girl she lived with? Because never in a million years would she believe that Kagome Higurashi would consider agreeing to…

"Sure, I'd love to."

…scratch that, _agree_ to, having…

"Wonderful, some sex on the beach and screaming orgasms it is."

She struggled to swallow the gulp of tea she had taken. After regaining her composure, she glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the dark-haired girl. Her roommate was Kagome Higurashi, Konoha's resident miko-in-training and a blue-eyed, raven-haired beauty. No wonder there was someone literally knocking on their door in hopes of taking her out. It was Valentine's Day after all. Never mind that, you know, the two of them were in the middle of their "Happy Singles' Awareness Day" girls' night in. Not that Kagome should be considered single, everyone knew she was 'dating' someone, the idiot just never formally asked her out until now. And, you know, she'd be all alone now, in their apartment, watching cheesy romance movies on television, eating her weight in chocolate. Naw, it also didn't bother her at all that the reserved and modest woman she knew would be having wild, reckless sex in the middle of the beach.

"Oh, but Kakashi, we can't leave Sakura here all alone."

"But of course, you're welcome to join us, Sakura."

Sakura swore her face was now an inhuman shade of red. But come on! Wouldn't you be if you were just invited to join a random threesome?! On the beach?! With your _roommate_, not to mention _friend_, and _ex-teacher_?! Somehow tasteless movies and a tub of sweets don't sound too bad right now.

"N-no, it's alright, you two have fun."

She had said it as politely as she could; hopefully they didn't notice the slightly disturbed tone that her voice had taken to. Kagome gave her a concerned look, her face surprised.

"Why not? It'll be fun! Besides, it's not like you have anything better to do right now. You're not sick, are you?"

Sakura gently batted away the hand that had started its descent to her forehead, well aware that Kakashi was watching them nonchalantly, still leaning against their doorframe, arms crossed across his chest.

"Kakashi, maybe I shouldn't come, Sakura does feel kind of warm, and I haven't even gotten my hand on her head yet."

Sakura's cheeks continued their stubborn declaration of embarrassment, no doubt fueling the heat that rolled off her in waves.

"No, Kagome-chan, I'm fine, really, don't worry about me!"

Finally managing to push the petite woman off her side, she got up and looked down at Kagome, whom was still on her hand and knees, the position undoubtedly due to Kagome's mad quest of checking her temperature just now. She vaguely wondered what Kakashi was thinking of seeing Kagome bent like that, before dismissing it with another flush. This really wasn't like her. It was just no matter how she looked at it, she never would have pictured those two… With a shake of her head, she glared at the silver-haired man dead in the eye.

"But you better protect her, Kakashi-sensei! If I find anything wrong with her when she comes back…"

The unspoken clung to the air like the dying to life. Kakashi gave her a calm smile, his visible eye curving.

"I would expect no less from you, Sakura."

Kagome gave her another worried look.

"If you're sure…"

"Course I am!"

She plastered on a wide grin, careful to let a twinkle of mischief and evil shine in her eyes.

"I'm going to call Ino every ten minutes just so her date will be ruined…"

She rubbed her hands together, the way she had seen Naruto done it when they were younger in preparation of an incredibly well-thought out prank, turning to Kagome.

"…and I'll call you every five."

She watched Kagome's face brighten as she scrambled up to hug her.

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

Kagome pulled away from her friend, somehow understanding the threat to be Sakura's form of consent to her going out. Her face suddenly contorted in panic as she glanced down at her plain white t-shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Sorry! I got to go change."

Sending a hurried, apologetic smile towards the man at the door, she rushed up the stairs, barely tripping as she took them two at a time in her haste. Upon her vanishing from view, Sakura rounded on her teacher, fury evident on her features as they stared at each other, minutes passing until she could stand it no longer.

"I can't believe you, Kakashi-sensei! Sex on the beach! Screaming orgasms! You've corrupted her!"

Kakashi blinked in astonishment. What was the kunoichi talking about? It's not like Kagome didn't know about those before she met him. Hell, he was sure she had it before too.

"I assure you Sakura, she will be fine. It's not her first time."

She nearly collapsed on the spot. N-not her first?! When the hell did this happen?! Her train of thought was interrupted when a mad pounding signaled Kagome's hurrying back down the stairs while pulling on an elegantly strapped shoe with a heel that could brain someone. Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the girl's chosen outfit. She could not believe she'd see the day Kagome would step out of the apartment with nothing but a tight, glittery blue tank top under a thin –it was thin enough that she could see through it- white blouse with only the middle button done and form fitting black jeans. After successfully strapping on her shoes, she proceeded to pull her hair into a messy bun and adjusted the silver bangles on her wrists and the thin chain –with whatever that hung from it carefully hidden from view; Kagome had never shown it to anyone- on her neck. She stopped, confused.

"What are you two staring at?"

Sakura quickly beamed.

"Oh, nothing, you look great."

Kagome blushed softly.

"Thanks."

"Better be careful, Kakashi-sensei, some other guy might catch sight of her and try to steal her for the night."

"Sakura!"

Sakura easily dodged the swat aimed at her arm and pushed her towards the waiting man. Kakashi in turn tucked her under his arm, and guided her out to the apartment landing and headed down the stairs, sending a backwards wave to the kunoichi.

"Later, Sakura."

"Have fun, Kagome, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Bye, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura watched as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs so that Kagome could wave back again. She even caught the snippet of Kagome's voice in the start of conversation.

"I'll hold you liable if I can't walk straight after this, Kakashi."

"You could always stay over for the night."

"And risk getting even more while I'm there?!"

"Just a suggestion…"

Sakura immediately slammed the door closed and pressed her back to it, sliding to the floor blushing furiously.

Kakashi stared at his drink in deep concentration, occasionally sipping from the glass.

"What's wrong Kakashi?"

He looked at Kagome, sitting in a stool at the bar next to him, legs crossed like a proper lady, downing another drink.

"I just realized I was a horrible teacher."

"How so?"

He grinned at her. Already there were signs that she was starting to get drunk. His mask long since pulled down, he moved his face right in front of hers, tasting the alcohol on her lips, so she could feel the whisper against her own as well as hear him through her fogged mind.

"I didn't teach my students the difference between a name of a drink and sexual terms, how will my poor kids know when someone was hitting on them, or confusing them as whores?"

Kagome giggled. She knew Kakashi thought she was drunk, and honestly didn't know why. She was thinking perfectly clearly because she would definitely know if someone looked at her the wrong way. Knowing he meant well, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning back to the sixth glass the bar tender had refilled for her.

"And here I was thinking you spoke the way you did on purpose."

Kagome smirked, taking a quick sip.

"If I'd known, I wouldn't have played along."

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Naruto, enough said.


End file.
